Love Songs
by Mirandabelle
Summary: ANOTHER fic, song-based WIP. HM warning here and now. Please R&R repost of the first chapter with formatting! THANKS MELISSA!


Love Songs

_-_-_-_-_-_-_

D/C: I need one, should I continue?  Oh okay.  .  .  If I must . . . I do NOT own any of the M*A*S*H characters, they're property of Fox.  I don't own Jim Croce either.  That sucks.  His songs are his property coz he wrote most of them.  I know I've altered a few lyrics, but I don't own the songs I'm using. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_

This is for my friends on the www.bestcareanywhere.net board who have been requesting HM fics for a while now!  I hope this (and my other fics) are enough to keep you satisfied. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Summary: NOT for anyone who is anti-HM!  After meeting up Hawkeye and Margaret go on a date.  They find flaws with each other, squabble and break up.  Using the words of Jim Croce they tell how they feel, and try and find the way to love. There may be some other songs in there that aren't Jim Croce's but I'll see what happens. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Chapter One: Salon and Saloon (Song written by Maury Meuleisen) 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_

_Sometimes I think about, those long-gone Korean days.  .  ._

"Margaret Houlihan?"  Hawkeye could barely contain the shout in his voice as he saw the pretty, familiar face of his old, beloved friend. His mind automatically remembered the last time he has seen her, ten years before, as he kissed her goodbye at the end of the war. 

_You were irritated by my adolescent ways. _

"Hawkeye!"  Margaret automatically screwed up her face.  Hawkeye had obviously been drinking and reeked of old liquor. Not only did he smell, he also needed a wash, a shave and a clean set of clothes. Although Margaret had always been fond of him, he reminded her too much of the early days of the war when he and Trapper were bunkmates, and thoroughly unpleasant. 

_Oh Margaret, Margaret.  Good to see you too._

Despite the unappealing state Hawkeye was in, it didn't stop her from throwing her arms around her in the tightest hug she could manage, which Hawkeye was thrilled to return with gusto. 

"It's great to see you again!" They exclaimed simultaneously as they pulled back to look at each other. He had changed, so had she, but ten years on, and both nearly 40, they could still see the selves they had known before. 

_Haven't seen too many of the old, old crew. But time just flew, and how are you? _

"How long has it been?" Margaret demanded, pulling Hawkeye towards a coffee shop. 

"Too long, what ten years now?" Hawkeye responded tiredly. 

"Yes, have you seen anyone else? There was a reunion last month, and we missed your presence. No one could find you. Where have you been?" Margaret's voice softened a little, concern bringing out a little used, but well-loved side of her. 

"I needed a clean break, I haven't even talked to BJ." Hawkeye said, they both ordered a coffee.

"I know, BJ tried for six months to track you down. He finally gave up, what are you doing in New York anyway?" Margaret was doing most of the talking. 

"Never mind, what are you doing in New York Margaret Houlihan. It is still Houlihan isn't it?" Hawkeye, a sudden flash of the bachelor Hawkeye re-emerging, as he checked her left hand, there was no wedding ring, but a gold engagement ring studded with five diamonds decorated her finger, and he let her go. However, eager to keep the touch, she took his hand back. 

"Yes, Colonel Potter gave me that last year. He said that I needed something beautiful from a man who wouldn't take it away." She smiled, a touch painfully. 

_Strange we should meet here, seeing off our friends._

"So why are you here?" Margaret motioned to the bustling New York airport. 

"My father came to visit me, he left on the last Portland flight. You?" Hawkeye replied.

"My sister came to stay with my nephews and niece for a week. They just left." Margaret explained. 

"Kooky." Hawkeye smiled. 

_Hard to draw the line between beginnings and ends._

"So, do you want to come around for dinner sometime? I'd love to have you around. It'll be just like old times, I know where Sidney Freedman is too if you're interested."  Margaret offered. 

"Yeah, I'd like to do that sometime." Hawkeye grinned suddenly, "But I still sniff every bite of food I have!" 

"You!" Margaret laughed heartily. "Haven't changed a bit!"  

_Oh Margaret, Margaret, must you go so soon? _

"Is that the time?" Margaret exclaimed a few minutes later. "I have to go, I have a shift in ten!" 

"That's too bad!" Hawkeye exclaimed standing up as she pushed her chair back, and handed him a piece of paper.

_We must be a sight to see, salon and saloon. _

"It's my number." She explained. Hawkeye glanced at it, and realised that he not only looked bad, but smelled terrible as well. 

"I'll call you when I'm more presentable!" Hawkeye laughed. 

"What would everyone think if they saw us, I'd probably be fired by Matron on the spot!"  Margaret laughed, but there was obviously something serious in her voice. 

_I'll look you up soon, maybe sing you a tune._

"I won't get you into anymore trouble than you already will be then. Go, I'll call you tomorrow!" Hawkeye kissed her cheek and watched as she hurried off through the crowd. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Miranda's Spiel: "Well, more coming soon, I don't really know what yet. Please leave reviews! My favourite review for this chapter will be posted in Chapter Two: Cheek to Cheek, which is coming soon!" 


End file.
